


Flowers of love

by SashkaFangirl (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SashkaFangirl
Summary: It is 10,000 years since the war between the kingdom of Altea and the kingdom of Galra began. There have been 10,000 years of war, harshness, humiliation, and torment. All this because of Zarkon's hunger for power.And now the peace settled over the two kingdoms. Because of this long-awaited event, princess Allura organized a banquet where all the nobles from all the kingdoms were invited.





	1. White poppies

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english mistakes. 
> 
> Tumblr @goddessasteria

It is 10,000 years since the war between the kingdom of Altea and the kingdom of Galra began. There have been 10,000 years of war, harshness, humiliation, and torment. All this because of Zarkon's hunger for power.

And now the peace settled over the two kingdoms. Because of this long-awaited event, princess Allura organized a banquet where all the nobles from all the kingdoms were invited. Prince Lotor, my stepbrother, gladly accepted this invitation. And I, the next heir to the throne, was forced to go with him.

Me , Keith, the prince of the Kingdom of Galra ,an unbegotten fighter, decorated with title of blade of Marmora. But also the head of the leader's council. But the life of a diplomat is not for me. No matter how much I want to reject this destiny, I can not.

All bad to good, my half-brother Shiro will accompany us as commander of the army. My and Shiro's story is too long for a meditation on the landscape between the two kingdoms. I think we got to the half. The road is not too long.

Today we will meet the royal family. From my little knowledge ( what Shiro has said to me ), the Altea kingdom is led by Princess Allura ever since the death of my father a few years ago. The head of the council is Coran , an old friend of the king. I could have told the name of the mice in the poorest house if Shiro had not spoken to me. He was with me in the chaise that leads us to Altea. Luckily Lotor was not with us because if it was not really that we were talking.

"Excited?"

"A little."

"It's normal. You have never been to a kingdom visit."

"Have you ever been?"

"No."

"Plus, I'm the head of the council. I have a great responsibility. Especially with Lotor who does not think before speaking. And I heard Princess Allura is pretty strict. If Lotor does a stupid thing and ... "  
"Keith calm down. Will be fine. I know Allura and she's an amazing person. She seems strict because she took the young throne. Besides, she has a younger brother of your age."

"I'm not that young."

"Keith, you're just 18 years old. "

"And this brother ...?"

"Yeah, Lance is the princess's younger brother. He is very passionate about gardening. I heard he had the biggest flower garden in all the kingdoms. "

"So she's more of a princess?"

"Keith! ''

"Ohh, okay. So, the prince gardener?"

"Do not call him like that. And I know that there are all the flowers in the world."

"All?"

"Yes."

"That's pretty impressive, but it's not a worthy thing for a prince."

"Keith not everyone is a fighter like you ... "

"Or a ruler and diplomat like you. "

"Surely you'll be friends with Prince Lance. "

"Possible."

The chaise suddenly stopped. When the door opened, we ware in the courtyard of a palace of white stone. In front of us there are two rows of guards in traditional altean armor.

Me, Shiro and Lotor, come out of the chaise. In front of us was a tall, silver-haired young woman, who , from Shiro's descriptions, was Princess Allura.

To her right was a tall man with orange hair and orange mustache, which I assumed was Coran.

To the left of the princess I saw a young boy, one centimeter or two taller than me, with the same silvery hair as Allura's. Prince Lance. All three were dressed in traditional Altea clothes, which I had never seen before. They were amazing.

"Prince Lotor. Prince Keith. Commander Shiro. I, Princess Allura, along with Prince Lance and Coran the head of the Council , we welcome you to the Altea kingdom."

I had not noticed so far, but Prince Lance had three white poppies bouchets. He give the bouchets to us.

"The white poppies signify peace. Peace that is now between our kingdoms. "

I do not want to admit it, but Lance has a beautiful voice. Especially when she talks about flowers. Oh, no. No. I did not fall in love. Or maybe...


	2. Purple hyacinths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your Majesty? "
> 
> "Please bring me a vase for flowers. "
> 
> "Of course Prince Keith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two!!!! Thanks for the kind words!!! You guys are awesome!!!!
> 
> Tumblr @goddessasteria

Princess Allura led us to the throne room. From what we have seen so far, the palace was a combination of white stond and blue gemstone. The gold chandelier in the throne room hung from the high ceiling, shining for the candles. On all corridors and in all the rooms are arrangements of different flowers, some brightly colored, and some pale. When we arrived, Princess Allura started talking to us.

"Thank you again for coming."

" Pleasure is on our side, your majesty. "

"Oh, Prince Lotor, I've heard a lot about you. I think it's hard to lead a kingdom destroyed by your father's war. "

"Dad was a fool who just wanted power. Plus, I'm glad to meet a leader so good that I can learn from. "

"I'm flattered, but I have to admit that your commander was a model for me.'

"Oh, yes, Shiro. He's ... very ... a very good ... ahh ..."

" If you let me have the word. What my stepbrother wants to say is that Shiro is a very good commander and diplomat, as you know my right hand, but Prince Lotor wants to learn from someone experienced in the rule of a kingdom. "

"Flatterer! "

"Lance! Please be polite to our guests and apologize to Prince Keith. "

"Sorry."

"And now I'm going to call someone to drive you to your rooms where your baggage has been taken. We wish you a pleasant stay in Altea."

A servant appeared and drove us to the three rooms the princess had reserved for us. My room was furnished with a large bed with a nightstand, a large desk, two red silk chairs, a coffee table and a closet. The two windows of the room were toward the courtyard of the castle.

As Princess Allura said, our luggage was brought into the rooms. I did not have much to pack. Clothes for different ocasions , my training armor, some books that Shiro compel me to read, my sword and my mother's knife. I never met my mother. Shiro used to tell stories about her. She was a very good fighter. When she died, she made her knife become mine. This knife shows that the owner is crowned with the title Blade of Maldora. Title I won with a lot of work and pain.

A knock at the door brought me back to reality. 

"Open! "

He was a servant. In his hands he had a bouquet of purple hyacinths with a note.

"From Prince Lance. "

"Okay, you can leave them on the table. "

"Actually I prayed not to leave until you read the note."

"Fine.."

_Prince Keith,_

_I'm really sorry about what I said about you earlier. I'll know if you're accepting my apologies if you keep the bouquet I sent you. The purple hyacinths signify 'I'm sorry'. If you do not accept them, please return the bouquet of the servant who brought it._

_Prince Lance._

"Your Majesty? "

"Please bring me a vase for flowers. "

"Of course Prince Keith."


	3. Daffodils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodils mean new beginnings. Is it the beginning of Lance and Keith friendship? Or the beginning of something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for not updating this story!!! But here is it. I would really appreciate your feedback. 
> 
> Tumblr @goddessasteria

I woke up as usually with the sun rising. No matter that I was on a diplomatic visit, my fighter skills had to be keep up to my hight standards. I put on some new clothes and I went to the dining room to see if anyone was awake so early in the morning. Surprisingly, I found Princess Allura.

"Good morning Princess Allura!"

"Good morning, Keith, you know that you doesn't have to be so formal, we have the same rank, and that's not a diplomatic discussion just a breakfast."

"Understood."

There was an embarrassing silence in the room. Allura and I had nothing in common. Nothing to talk about. If it were Shiro or Lotor, the time would pass different. After a while, the rest came. Coran seemed stressed for something, and Lance had a bouquet of daffodils that he put in the middle of the table.

"Daffodils?" I asked.

"They signify new beginnings and rebirth."

"I see ,my princess ,that your brother is very skilled in the complex art of the meaning of flowers."

"Yeah, Prince Lotor, gardening is Lance's big passion."

The rest of the breakfast was quiet. I was sitting between my two brothers who didn't want to have a conversation. After we've finished, Princess Allura stood up to talk to us.

"As you know the banquet will take place in a week, so until then I want you to feel at home in the Altea kingdom. You can go anywhere you want and if you need someone to show you the kingdom, my brother and I , we are at your mood. "

"Thank you, Allura, for the warm welcome." Shiro said.

"Ah, Shiro, I remembered that we need to discuss some _diplomatic issues_ privately, so please follow me."

After Shiro and Allura left the dining room, Lotor said he would withdraw to his room to send some personal letters.

"Prince Keith?"

"Councilor Coran?"

"I would like to talk to you about the alliance of our kingdoms."

"Of cou-..."

"Oh, come on Coran, he's here for less than a day, and you're already shooting him back in diplomacy? No, I can't accept this!"

"It's really not a problem. Someone has to deal with this."

"No ... Prince Lance is right. I will let you relax this day in Altea, but tomorrow we must speak."

"Of course."

Then Coran left the room.

"Good, and now I will personally take you in a tour of the kingdom !!"

"Do you have anything better to do?"

"Nope!"

I don't even know if I was happy or not about it , so I said why not? Lance showed me the important places in the palace: the kitchen ("If you know the right person you can get any kind of food at any hour of the day and night"), the library ("A big, boring room, full of books, but With a fireplace and very comfortable armchairs during the winter. "), Training rooms and the arena of battle (" You and your big friend may be interested in this place. ").

The last place in the palace we visited was the personal garden of the 'gardenier prince'.

"And here you can find me all day if I have nothing to do."

 I have to admit that Lance's much praised garden is up to expectations. So large that you couldn't see it all, the garden was home to all the flowers in the world. Big or small, strongly colored or pastel, on all levels and well organized, the prince gardener's flowers were a real labyrinth in which you wouldn't  want to lose yourself.

"Oh, and I'm gonna show you my favorite part."

Lance grabbed my hand and started dragging me after him. Once in the left, twice to the right, and again to the left, until I lost the string. Finally, we came in front of a small pavilion , fully oak, without walls. Inside there was nothing except two chairs without a backrest.

"This is my secret place. It's in the middle of the garden and if you don't know the place you can't get here . I come here when I'm stressed because I feel the most connected with nature. Listen!"

If you were quiet, inside the pavilion you could hear the birds and the insects moving through the flowers, the wind blowing the leaves and even ...

"Does it seem to me or I hear a river?"

"It doesn't seem to you , mullet prince. There is a river behind the castle and this is one of the only places where you can hear it."

"Beautiful.."

"I know.."

"Why would you show me this place if it's so special for you?"

"You know when you just meet a person, but do you just feel that you could do anything for that person? I know it sounds weird, but I had this feeling in the morning and ..."

"It's not weird. Me and Shiro call it instinct. When you don't have to know a person to know that you like that person."

"You and Shiro seem very close. It seems you're closer to him than your brother."

"Can we please not talk about this?"

"Oh yes, sure."

We spent a few minutes listening to the sounds of nature.

"Okay, prepare yourself because it's just starting the real tour!"

We walked through the city and Lance showed me important places like the central square, the school, the park, the farms and much more. But the strangest thing for me was people. Its true that they looked at me, at my purple skin and at my ears and my tail specific to Galra like I was a monster , but they seems really happy despite the fact that a couple of weeks ago it was war.

We returned to the castle at dinner time. After we finished , Shiro pulled me off to talk.

"I see you've spent a beautiful day with Lance."

"Yes ... You can say that."

"I have heard that Coran has something important to talk to you."

"I wonder what it is."

"Keith, I have a strange feeling. Please , after you find , tell me."

"Of course I will tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. The italics are used for a good reason.


	4. Yellow roses and red tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting now Coran and Keith share a secret that may change the fate of their kingdoms and their relationship with the others. But Coran tells Keith all? Trying to forget all this for a while, Keith found himself realising his feelings for Lance. He feel the same? Just time could tell us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the new update!! Thank you very much for support!! And I want to personal thanks to the four persons that actually subscribe at this story. It means a lot for me.

The next day , right after the breakfast , Coran take me in the council room when we can be alone and talk about the alliance between our kingdoms. He is really stressed about it.

"So.. What is so important that can wait until the rest of the Galra council come?"

"It's something that I must need to speak with the head of the council.. "

"What is so urgent?"

"I was speaking with other ledears and other councilors..."

"And?"

"We think.. that the best way to make our alliance valuable.."

"Coran! Can I speak free?"

"Yeah .. of course!"

"I don't know how politics work in Altea or in other kingdoms , but in Galra the head of council don't take a decision without the rest of the council's members. So I proposed to you that this subject may wait until Acxa , Ezor , Narti and Zethrid come in Altea. And now if you don't have anything better to speak , I need to go.."

"It's about a marriage!"

"A.. a marriage??"

"Yes , a marriage..."

"Between who?.."

"Umm..."

"Coran!?"

"Between princess Allura and prince Lotor.."

"But why?"

"This is the best way to show the other leaders that is gonna be peace between our kingdoms.."

"My brother would never accept this!! And me either!!"

I tried to leave the room, but Coran brought back my interest.

"Your brother Lotor who flirt everytime with princess or your brother Shiro who may or may not have a personal relationship with Allura?"

"What do you mean?"

"Keith ... I know a lot of things... I know that you been adopted by Zarkon because he wouldn't trust Lotor to become the new emperor. I know that you single condition was to take Shiro , your actual brother , at the castle with you where he become a commander. And I know that he is your right hand and you don't take a decision without his advice. But now you need to take your responsibility as the head of the council and stop listening to everyone's advice.."

"..."

I was wordless. How did he know those things? And why is Coran so obsessed with a marriage??

"A.. Al-Allura would never accept this!!"

"True.. But I spoke with her and if you think that the marriage is a better way to show the other kings and emperors that we make pace , then ... She would accept this."

"Never!! I would never do this to my brother and my kingdom!!!"

"I'm gonna left you two days to think. I hope your gonna make the right choice.."

Again I tried to go out of the room , but Coran catch my shoulder and whisper in my ear.

"And I hope your not gonna say nothing about this to Shiro."

"Why? Are you scared?"

"No. But trust me.. Bad things are gonna happen if you say something to him."

"You're not scarring me!!"

"This is not my intention... At this moment.."

Now I really was the one who was scared. I decide the best thing I should do today is to stay in my room , alone , and think at all this things. A million questions fly in my head. How did Coran know so much things about me? Why did he want a marriage between our kingdoms? What he should win by this arranged marriage? Why did he do this to Allura? By what Shiro told me, the princess is like a daughter for Coran. And why to not told Shiro about this? I promised him.

Suddenly I feel like I was hitting someone.

"O~ Hello, mullet!!"

"Hi, Lance!"

"Busy??"

"Actually yes. I need to look in some documents and.."

"Wrong answer!! Today I am gonna teach you my favorite activity , beside gardening!!"

"And this is...?"

"I don't want to ruin the surprise!! Now , come with me!!"

"Where?!"

"In my garden, of course , you silly!"

Maybe this wasn't so bad. I need something to distract myself until I could found a solution. We arrive at Lance's garden and stop at the most appropriate fountain. A pretty nice one , if you are asking me , made by white stone.

"So.. what are gonna 'teach' me?"

"First I'm not gonna 'teach' you because I'm an expert at this! And second I'm gonna teach you how to make flowers crowns!! I know that may sound stupid or childish , but.."

"So.. When we are gonna start?"

"Really??!! You- you're gonna do this with me??"

"Well I think is more interesting to stay here with you and make flowers crowns than stay in my room with a lot of documents.."

"O-ok..."

Now I don't know how was blushing more. Me because I say those things loud , Lance because.. sincerely I really don't know why he blush or me , again , because he may blush because he like it. Ugh!! I'm definitely the winner at 'How much do you can embarrassed yourself in front of your crush'.

Wait! I said crush?? I mean.. I.. I mean.. I mean prince of the kingdom we visite!! Yes! That's what I mean!! Like definitely I don't mean the most sweetness and hot man I ever meet! Ugh!! What is wrong with me?! It's not like a fall in love with him!!.. Or maybe..? Ugh!! Fine!! I need to be honest with myself.. And the true? I may like Lance more than a friend... Maybe.. Just maybe..

Lance brought me back to reality..

"So.. what type of flowers do you want to use?"

"Maybe something with a meaning?"

"Oh , yeah , of course!! But can you be more specific?.."

"Of course.. I.. I want to say sorry to someone.. What flowers have this meaning?"

"Well... Are a lot of flowers with this meaning, but my favorite is the yellow rose. They mean friendship and innocence and they are perfect for saying sorry to a friend. It's that what you want?"

"Yes! Thank you Lance!"

We spent the rest of the of the day together making flowers crowns. It tooks me like four hours to understand who to make flower crowns , but Lance was a really good teacher. Maybe because he do it "by the time I was six years old" ( his words not mine ). Maybe because he like to be close to me. Oh! Come on Keith!! There is no way Lance likes you back.. But sometimes we can dream.

When the diner time come , we make six flower crowns to give the others. I make one with yellow roses for Shiro and one with gardenia for Lance. Gardenia are the perfect flowers to give to a secret crush and when I told Lance is for him , he become more red than the red roses that we passed in our way to dinner. Lance make two with proteas for Allura and Coran ( " Are the oldest flowers on the world. May look strange , but they mean straight. And I have the strange feeling that even the war is over , we still need the straight of the proteas.") , one of purple iris for Lotor ( " An easy meaning: royality. I couldn't think at anything else to suit him.") and one with red tulips for me ( " Um.. They mean.. They mean.. a.. friendship! Yes! That's what they mean.") , but I'm not stupid and I know that red flowers usually means love... And I'm really happy Lance make this one for me.

After diner Shiro come to talk to me.

"Something wrong?"

"No.. Why?"

"Well you make me a flower crown with yellow roses than mean friendship.. And because I know you , I know that you relationship is more than friendship.."

"Those roses also means 'I'm sorry'..."

"But why you should say sorry to me?.."

"Because.. because I make you wait. I speak with Coran in the morning and all he wants is to speak about alliance , but I told him that I don't make a decision without the rest of my council."

"Heh.. Keith , you don't need to worry about that!! I am happy that you spend some time with Lance. It's good for you to make new friends... Or more than friends.."

"What do you mean?.."

"Keith.. I know you better than everyone.. I see the way you look at him.. More, I see the way he look at you.. Plus he give you a flower crown with red tulips."

"And what?! He told me they mean friendship!!"

"Seriously? Because the last time I went to Altea, he say , and I paraphrased, 'red tulips mean love that will never grow old'. "

"He- he really said that?.." why I need to blush durring I said that!!!

"So you like him.."

"Maybe.."

"I'm happy for you!"

"Wait! And what is between you and Allura?"

"Nothing.."

"Shiro!!"

"We are very good friends.. But I think between me and Allura is something more now..."

"Now I am happy for you!"

"Agh!! Just go to sleep!"

"Yes, dad!"

When I was in my room I start to think... Me and Shiro , we are so close and I lied to him. Well it wasn't a lie at all.. I just don't tell him all what's happened with me and Coran.. I don't like to lie him.. And now I know what I should do.. Tomorrow I'm gonna talk to Shiro.. He would know that is better to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you should expect in the next updates? More character development on Shiro , Allura , Lotor and Coran. More interaction between Lance and Keith. The story of the war.


	5. The story of Cosmos and Achillea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith re discovered the beginning of the war. Is this gonna help him? Or this gonna put into a more bigger confusion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics are the fragments from the book. When you're gonna see this [...] it means that he skips some pages.

In that night I couldn't sleep. A big question don't let me sleep in peace. Why Coran want a marriage between Allura and Lotor? He said to show the others that our kingdoms , the most implicated in the war , would make pace. But.. Something isn't right.. Maybe is something that I miss.. But what? Maybe is about the start of the war.. Agh! I can't remember the whole story , but if I remember correctly it's nothing about a marriage. I think so.. ugh! I should check, but I can't go in the middle of the night at the library. Maybe in one of the books Shiro give me to read is something about it.

I get up on my bed and go at the chest when I know I put the books. Let's see.. _'Leading an empire'_? No. _'A short history of the Altea kingdom'_? No. Then I find a book that look really intresting. _'The story of Cosmos and Achillea'._ What this should be about? I opened it and I look on the first page. ' _A full story about the war of 10.000 years_ '. Yes!! This is what I'm looking for!!!Now let's see what is said here about the war.

_'Cosmos- beautiful flower that mean 'peaceful' also one of the simbols of the Altea kingdom._

_Achiles- beautiful flower that mean 'war' also one of the simbols of the Galra empire.'_

_The story start 10.000 years ago when a powerful alliance was formed. The alliance was named Voltron and his members swear to protect all the kingdoms , empires and regions who need help._

Everyone know about Voltron. Ugh! That not what I'm looking for!! I think I should skip some page.

_The protagonists of the war of 10.000 of years were , not surprising , part of this alliance. The land for the war was unconscious prepare by king Alfor._

What?! I.. I don't remember that...

_Emperor Zarkon was married with Honerva of Altea , a very famous alchemist. One day , in mysterious causes , she catch a dangerous disease called The Purple Eyes. A very strange mental illness that make the ill person become crazily obsesses with quintessence , the blood of the gods , a powerful substance that a lot of alchemists want to create. The legend said that quintessence make you live forever. [...] If it's true or not , in that moment no one know. But Zarkon , blind by his love , let Honerva try to create quintessence. But when king Alfor find that the empress was ill by something so dangerous , he try to convince Zarkon to stop her until she kill herself. But Zarkon didn't even want to hear about that. [...] When he realized that there is no way co convince the emperor , king Alfor decided to take the problem in his hands. He make a plan to infiltrate in the castle of Galra and try to stop Honerva himself. [...] When he find her , Honerva was in a critical phase of the disease. Alfor decided to stop her suffering and help her go in the World of Immortal Rest._

The World of Immortal Rest?? No!! That can not be possible!! King Alfor want to kill Zarkon's wife?? But.. why?

_Sadly , Zarkon walk into his wife room too late. Alfor escape , but the emperor know who kill his wife. Before taking any decisions , he observe something on Honerva's desk. A bottle full of a purple substance. The quintessence. Without any hopes that this gonna save his wife , he try the blood of the gods on her and himself. The next day, the Galra empire was lead by the single persons who taste quintessence. But this make them go mad. [...] In a short time, Zarkon declared war to the Altea kingdom._

So... That's the story.. Because Alfor kill Zarkon's wife , a simple peace wouldn't be enough.. But if someone should want a marriage wouldn't be the Galra? Ugh! Too much information for one day.. Tomorrow I'm gonna speak with Shiro and he should know what to do. I hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait, but I didn't know who I want to make this chapter. So if you have any ideas that you want to see in the future , please don't be shy and comment. 
> 
> Also please leave a comment and/or a kudos if you like it.


	6. Author Note

Hi guys!! I never thought that I'm gonna make an author note but here I am. What I want you to told is that because of less interest in my fanfiction I think of abandoning it.

It's not like I'm expected a lot of kudos or hits , but I really wanted more comments because the comments show me that the few of you, that actually subscribe at my work, like it. 

It's possible to change my mind , but I don't think so. 


End file.
